


A History and A Change

by nat_ali04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_ali04/pseuds/nat_ali04
Summary: After 19 years, everyone has changed in a way even if it's small. One fateful day, Harry Potter ends up in the care of Draco Malfoy and the previous enemies are put through each other's company, whether they like it or not.(Sorry I suck at summaries)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	1. A/N

This story is based around the ideas I've thought of, such as Healer Draco and Auror Harry and how their lives would be if they met again. This story does contain mild depictions of ab*se but there will be a TW when it starts if anyone who read's this does not want to read it. I based the characters around how I see them and hopefully you enjoy this people.


	2. Chapter 1

“Mr. Malfoy, do you have the paperwork from your Rheumatism case with Mrs. Erlton? Madam Fria wants it so she can do her filing,” Rowan says mockingly, rolling her eyes and flicking her long aubrey hair over her shoulder.  
Draco nods, turning in his chair to reach for his filing cabinet, “you really should be careful Rowan be careful when you say that,”he smirks, while making his way towards her, “she’ll send you to the Ground Floor.”  
Both of them grimace at the thought of the Ground Floor of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, which is where they treated artefact accidents. Draco and Rowan usually worked on the Fourth floor, where the hexes and jinxes victime would go, but the under-staffed hospital changed that.   
“Yeah you’re right,” she chuckles, tucking the file folder under her arm, “I’ve gotta hand this in, but then I’m gonna clock out. Wanna get a drink?”  
“I would,” Draco replies, “but it’s Scorpious’s last night at home before he goes to his first year, and I want to be there.”  
Rowan smiles and waves, “see ya, Malfoy.” Draco returns the wave and the door swings shut behind her. Draco stands still for a moment, his eyes wistfully looking out at the single window in his office at the full moon that gleams amongst the midnight sky. He’s worried. Worried for Scorpious, and worried for himself; he hated being alone. It’ll be fine, he thinks to himself, picking up his dark trenchcoat and his briefcase, before leaving the small room and locking it behind him. His feet were tapping loudly against the white-tiled hospital floors, echoing throughout the hallway as if no one else was on the Fourth floor.   
He clocks out, waving his wand at the chart on the wall and makes his way towards the Floo Network for hospital employees only. Grabbing a handful of the powder, he throws it carelessly into the glowing embers and it erupts in a mass of emerald flames.  
“Malfoy Manor,” he speaks softly, before stepping into the fireplace, engulfing himself in the warm fire.


	3. Chapter 2

“Dad!”  
Draco feels a small force collide with his body as soon as he steps out of the fireplace. He laughs and looks down to see a familiar blonde child with his arms wrapped around Draco’s torso.  
“Hello Scorpious,” he chuckles with a grin wide across his face, “how was it while I was gone?”  
“Well, I tried to pack my trunk for Hogwarts, but it didn’t exactly work,” Scorpious mumbles, his voice trailing off at the end. Draco raises an eyebrow and kneels down so he’s at eye-level with his son, “what did you do?” he aska with his hands on his shoulders.  
“It’s probably better to just show you.”   
The pair runs upstairs, going through the many hallways, until they reach Scorpious’s bedroom. Draco opens the door, only to be confronted by various magical possessions strewn across every inch of the room. Draco looks down at Scorpious, who had an innocent smile on his face, “Scorpious,” he draws out.  
“I tried to fit it all in, but it didn’t work. I’m sorry,” he apologises, looking down at his feet.  
“It’s alright, we’ll just pack it together,” the older man says, ruffling his son’s hair.  
A smile grows back onto Scorpious’s face and he rushes into his room, before turning back to the doorway, looking at his dad, ‘well hurry up. I want to pack!”  
Draco chuckles and steps into the room, grabbing a pile of robes off the ground, “alright, alright, I’m coming. And guess what?”  
“What?” Scorpious responds, lifting a large pile of books off from the ground.  
“If we finish this quick enough,” Draco says, before moving to whisper into Scorpious’s ear, “there may be a present for you downstairs.”  
“Really?” Scorpious squeals, jumping up and down on the spot. Draco mods, before gesturing towards the trunk sitting on the bed. He begins cleaning up his bedroom much quicker than before, and Draco chuckles at the sight. 

He looks so happy. 

I wish I could have been like that.


	4. Chapter 3

After placing Scorpious’s packed and overflowing bags by the front door, Scorpious looks expectantly up at his father. His eyes are wide, almost as if they are pleading. Draco smiles at his son, before gesturing for him to follow. They make their way towards the drawing room, glowing in the luminescent light from the moon shining through the windows. Scorpious looks around curiously, trying to spot the gift his father promised, but there was nothing else in the room, except a few lounges surrounded by burning candles.  
“Where is it?” Scorpious asks, looking up at his father. Draco smiles and pulls his wand from the inside of his coat. He waves it in a small circular motion and a small box appears, specifically, a cat carrier box. Scorpious’s eyes grow wide and he runs towards the box, sliding down to his knees to see inside.   
He turns his head back towards Draco with a grin as wide as it could possibly be, “can I open it, please?” he pleads in a voice that Draco couldn’t say no to. He nods, and Scorpious rushes to open the door of the cage. A yelp of joy fills the room, and Draco watches as Scorpious carefully stands and turns towards him, his arms held tightly against his chest. Sitting in his arms is a tiny black kitten, it’s piercing green eyes scanning the room.   
“Aww she’s so cute and adorable,” Scorpious says, grinning like a child on Christmas, “thank you so much Dad.”   
Draco smiles, and walks up to his son, wrapping a single arm around his shoulder, “she’s all yours. Now, what are you going to name her?”  
Scorpious looks contemplative for a moment, his eyes carefully inspecting the precious creature in his arms, “how about…Delpha?”  
Draco smiles softly down at Scorpious, “sounds like a brilliant name.” Basically jumping with joy, Scorpious dashes off in his own little world, whispering softly at Delpha. A grin remains of Draco’s face as he heads up stairs, avoiding eye-contact with the various pictures of his father that remain in the hallways. Even though it’s now his house and his father was locked away in Azkaban, he felt the judgement follow him until he closed the door to his bedroom.   
TW: Ab*se  
“You’ll never be good enough boy,” Lucius yelled, backhanding Draco across the face. He flinched, avoiding eye-contact as much as he could.  
“I’m sorry Father,” he mumbled, trying to fight back the very tears his father warned him about, “it won’t happen again.”  
Lucius pulled out his wand and pointed it at his son, “you’re right. It won’t.” He raised his wand and Draco closed his eyes, waiting for what he had learned to expect.  
“CRUCIO!”  
His eyes flash open and he shakes his head, trying to erase the memory from his mind. Fear was coursing through his veins and he felt as if he was stuck relieving the moments he wants to forget. Sinking to the floor, Draco pulls his knees close to his chest as he looks out through the open window. “He isn’t here anymore Draco...he can’t hurt you anymore.” he hears his mother’s voice say, but it only makes the tears running down Draco’s face move faster.  
“I couldn’t help you Mother. I couldn’t do anything to stop him, except let him hurt me,” he sobs, putting his face into his knees, “I’m so sorry.”  
For what seems like hours, Draco sits there by himself, letting tears soak his sleeve, so much so that he doesn’t hear Scorpiuos enter the room.   
END TW  
“Dad?”  
Draco sits up quickly, wiping his tears from his cheeks and avoiding his son’s eyes, “H-hello Scorpious.”  
His son rushes to his side, hugging him as tightly, pushing his head close to Draco’s, “what’s wrong Dad? Why are you crying?”  
Draco sniffs, and looks up at his son, “nothing Scorpious, I was just thinking about your grandfather.”  
“Dad, you know that makes you sad,” Scorpious says, poking his father’s face in a joking manner in hopes of making him smile.   
Draco lets a small grin rise on his face and mumbles, “I know, but it just happens.”  
“Well, Grandma gave me a solution for when you have your ‘big sad days’,” Scorpious says cheerfully while standing up.  
Draco thinks for a moment and stands, wondering what in God’s name his mother could have said to Scorpious, “oh yeah, and what was that?”  
Scorpious stands on his toes and wraps his arms tightly around Draco once again, resting his head against his torso. Draco immediately returns the hug and smiles, appreciating his mother’s wise words, “well Mother was right wasn’t she?”  
“She’s always right,” Scorpious replies, and Draco can feel his smile against his stomach.  
For the rest of the evening, the two laid in Scorpious’s bed until his eyes closed and his breaths became deep. Draco slides out, making sure not to wake his son, and carefully pulls the blanket over him. He leans down and whispers goodnight to Scorpious, before heading to his own bedroom, preparing for the day ahead.


	5. Chapter 4

“Dad, hurry up it’s 10:30,” Scorpious yells from the bottom of the stairs, eager to leave with his trunk and his cat.   
“Alright, alright, I’m coming,” Draco sighes, pulling his arm through the sleeve of his coat, “grab your stuff and we’ll get going.”  
Scorpios gets a hold of his cat’s carry box, and Draco grabs the trunk. Grabbing Draco’s arm, Scorpious looks up at his father and nods. Draco smiles and Disappartes, taking his son along with him.  
Within seconds they arrive in an alley beside London King’s Cross, and quickly rush across the busy road. They grab a trolley and throw all of Scorpious’s heavy luggage onto it. Pushing it through the large crowds waiting for their trains, they make it to the wall between Platform 9 and 10.  
“Dad, what do we do now?” Scorpious questions, looking around for a train to Hogwarts.   
Draco smirks and points at the wall, “we run.” Grabbing hold of Scorpious’s trolley, they both run at the wall and in a matter of seconds, they are surrounded by witches and wizards climbing onto the train.   
“Wow,” Scorpious exclaims, looking between the wall and the train, “that was sick.”  
Draco chuckles and they move along, trying to find a train officer to take the luggage. Draco could feel many stares following his back, but by now he was used to it. Once a man in a uniform took all of Scorpious’s possessions, they stood for a moment just like the other families around them, Draco’s hand on his shoulder.   
Draco can feel eyes on him and he turns to see the Golden Trio from 19 years ago, as well as Ginny Weasley. He nods at them, knowing that he isn’t their friend, but he doesn’t want to be their enemy. God, I’ve gone soft, he thinks to himself, focusing his attention on his son who is tugging at his sleeve.   
“I have to go now Dad,” he says, gesturing to the other students that were climbing onto the train.  
“Okay, now remember-”  
“Send you mail whenever I can and keep you updated, and if anyone annoys me-”  
“-I will come and threaten them with my Malfoy-ness.”  
They both chuckle and quickly hug, before Scorpous disappears onto the train. Draco watches as the trains puffs a cloud of smoke and vanishes down the track, out of sight. As Draco stands alone, he catches another glimpse of Harry Potter out of the corner of his eye and notices how he’s changed.   
He has a stronger jaw and is more built than he was 19 years ago. He looks good. Wait, what!?  
He shakes his head and begins to head for the exit of Platform 9 3/4 . He felt as if someone was watching him on the way out, but Draco is used to it by now so he continues on his walk, leaving the station.  
As he left the busy station, he let his mind wander back to the raven-haired man he caught sight of. Saint Potter, of course he has a wife and a happy family. Draco is fuming by the time he reaches the alley, remembering how at one point he had that too, but now it was different. And all because I didn’t want to be like my father.


	6. Chapter 5

Harry watched Draco walk down an alley after he’d seen his two sons off to Hogwarts, feeling Ginny’s eyes on him.  
“Are you alright Harry?” she asks, gently placing her hand on his bicep in a comforting manner.   
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” he replies, turning and smiling at her. She returns the smile, before looking at their child Lily watching them.  
“It’s time to say goodbye to Daddy now Lily. You’ll see him when we get back, and you can use the fireplace when you want to talk,” Ginny says reassuringly, tucking her daughter's hair behind her ear.   
“Bye Dad, I’ll miss you,” she says, hugging him tightly around his torso.   
Harry smiles and leans down to hug her close, “I’ll miss you too my little flower.”  
He watches as the pair walk away, disappearing into the hoards of men and women trying to desperately find their train before it’s too late. He turns in the opposite direction, deciding to walk towards his little flat in the centre of London rather than Apparate, giving his mind a chance to wander to when everything began to change in his life.   
“Ginny, are you sure? I don’t want to have our whole lives change just because of me,” Harry said, as he fidgeted with his hands.   
Ginny gently placed her hand on his face and he leaned into the warmth, “Harry, it’s fine, okay. We don’t have to be together to be a family. I’ll always love you, but we both know it’s the right thing to do...for everyone.”  
Harry steps inside of his apartment, and flicks the switch to flood the empty apartment with light. Collapsing onto his couch, he closes his eyes to rest for a moment, but instead is interrupted by an owl screeching outside his window with a letter tied to it’s foot. He sits up, and makes his way to the window, opening it to grab the letter. Carefully untying the parchment, the owl flies away into the cloudy London sky and he latches the window closed, knowing that rain is coming. He tears the wax seal open and pulls out the parchment inside, seeing the familiar handwriting of his godson Teddy.

Hey Harry,  
How are you? I need to come visit you again, but Victorie and I are currently in America. It’s so different here, they all sound so strange. Anyway, the Ministry keeps contacting me for some reason and they want to talk to you, so you should probably go into work instead of laying on your couch all day. I hope you’re well and I will see you as soon as possible. Aunt Andromeda says hello by the way.  
From, Teddy.

He smiles at the letter, before carefully tucking the letter in a drawer, along with the rest of his mail from Teddy. Deciding to listen to Teddy, he grabs his wand and coat, before moving towards his fireplace and grabbing a handful of Floo Powder he keeps on the shelf.   
“Ministry of Magic,” he speaks clearly, before stepping into the fire and disappearing from the apartment.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next thing he sees is the familiar entrance where all of the fireplaces converge in the Ministry of Magic. He steps out and joins the other wizards and witches walking towards the elevators, thinking of where to actually go. Pushing his way into the 4th elevator on the right just before it closes its doors and presses the 4th button; the Auror offices floor. He can feel eyes watching him and he anxiously waits for the tight box to reach his stop.   
Before long, a voice announces that the elevator has reached the Auror offices, and he quickly walks off, glad to be less cramped. He goes down many hallways, looking at each door, trying to decide which one would be the most appropriate to go through. He comes across Kingsley Shacklebolt’s office. Tapping lightly three times on the door, he hears a quiet ‘come in’ and he opens the door to see Kingslley sitting at his desk in a contemplative position.   
“Ah, Harry Potter. I’ve been wanting to speak to you,” he says, standing and sticking his hand out. Harry grabs it to shake it firmly, and takes a seat Kingsley gestures to.  
“Yes, Teddy told me. What is it you wanted to speak to me about?”  
“Well, Harry. A lot has happened while you’ve been on leave, such as the fact that I am replacing the current Minister of Magic and we need a new Head Auror,” the older man says, “and I’ve decided to give you that job.”  
Harry feels his mouth fall open in shock, but he closes it in no time, “I’m sorry?”  
“You heard me Harry. You’re replacing me.”  
“I-I don’t know what to say Kingsley. Thank you,” he replies, smiling.  
“Don’t thank me. It was bound to happen in due time anyway.”  
The two talk for a few minutes longer in the hall, as Kingsley points out where Harry’s new office would reside, but then part ways. Harry heads towards the elevators once again, but finds them less crowded than before. Pressing the button for the main floor, he lets a smile grow on his face. I’ve got a good feeling about this.  
One Month Later  
This fucking sucks! Harry, along with the rest of his Auror platoon, are standing against the wall outside of a dark house hidden within the heavy oak trees. The windows are barred off with panels of wood and the frames creak against the cool breeze from the fall.   
“Are you ready to enter, sir?” he hears Anderson say on his left, and he turns to face him. They were on a raid to capture a group of Ex-Death Eaters that had escaped from Azkaban a few weeks prior. He nods, and pulls out of his wand, as Anderson signalled to the others. On the count of three, Harry turns around the corner and charges towards the chained door, “REDUCTO!”  
The door shatters into thousands splinters of decaying wood, and behind the door the group can see two convicted felons from prison. They turn, a look of anger quickly replacing their look of shock, and pull out their wands. A stream of green light emits from both, and Harry quickly ducts to avoid the curse. A stampede of heavy footsteps sound above them and four more Death Eaters appear on the stairs. Curses and hexes fill the room, as Death Eaters and Aurors avoid near death in an attempt to defeat the other side.   
“AVADA KEDAVRA!” Harry hears someone scream, and he sees Anderson collapse to the ground, his eyes void of all life. He feels his heart drop in his chest and he runs over to him, even though he knows that he is long gone. He crouches down and closes his friends eyes, but he doesn’t notice the man cloaked in black approach his back, pointing his wand.   
“Potter, look out!” Harry hears someone say and he feels the tip of the enemies wand press against his spine.  
“SECTUMSEMPRA!” he hears the man behind him and before he can react, there is a searing pain throughout his body and the world fades into black.


	7. Chapter 6

Draco is standing on the ground-floor in the Trauma room, recording down his last patient when the doors swing open to reveal a swarm of people, some hospital workers, some wizards who appear to be Aurors, and most of them are bleeding. He yells for extra hands and races up to the people, throwing his board at the front desk.   
“What happened?” he asks, grabbing the notes from the worker pushing the trolley holding an injured man.   
“Auror raid went wrong. Few dead, rest injured. You should probably take this one, he’s been cursed with something pretty heavy.  
“Name,” Draco asks shortly, grabbing the chart from his hands.  
“Harry Potter, 37.” Draco looks between the hospital paramedic and the man in the bed, finally seeing the lightning scar on the famous man’s forehead. The famous Harry Potter could either live or die according to him, and is that a pressure he wanted?  
“I’ll take him,” Draco says, quickly grabbing the patient trolley and running to the elevator to get to Level Four.   
After what seems like the longest elevator ride in wizarding history, he finally reaches his floor and pushes Harry towards the intensive care ward, where they kept the best remedies for hexes and curses. With a short flick of his wand, Harry floats from his trolley to the bed and Draco immediately grabs some bandages and antiseptic. Even though magic can fix it, he wants to be sure he heals him properly, because Draco doesn’t really want to be known as ‘The Boy Who Killed The Chosen One’.   
Carefully unbuttoning Harry’s shirt, he can’t help but notice the toned stomach that was hidden beneath the large gashes that were once familiar to himself. He opens the tube of cream and gently uses a cotton swab to smear on the antiseptic. As he does this, he takes a moment to look at his patient’s face, so peaceful it looks as if he’s sleeping. Harry’s face had grown sharper of the years he hadn’t seen him. Even though he saw Harry not two months ago at the London King’s Cross Station, he can now see every detail on his enemies ghostly pale face; the small freckles spread lightly across his nose and a little scar on his chin from god knows where. He’s...he’s hot, Draco couldn’t help but think, but he quickly focuses his attention back to the wounds. I can’t think that. He’s-he’s Potter...he’s not your friend. He quickly occupies himself by pulling his wand and whispering ‘Vulnera Sanentur’, watching the deep gashes slowly close up.   
“Brackium Emendo,” he says, carefully tracing his wand over Harry’s arm, watching as it re-aligns itself to its proper shape.  
Once he finishes his healing, he grabs a vial from the shelf above his head and looks at it’s light blue contents. Carefully removing the lid, Draco drips 2 drops of the liquid into Harry’s slightly open mouth and watches colour grow back into his complexion.   
“There,” he mumbles, standing up and pulls a small, white, cotton blanket over the still body, “don’t die on me now.”


	8. Chapter 7

“Alright Mr. Potter. Welcome to the end of your second full week in St. Mungo’s Hospital, where everything is fun and lively,” Draco says sarcastically, collapsing into the chair that sat beside his patient’s bed. Harry doesn't respond, his eyes peacefully shut as his chest slowly rises up and down, “oh that’s right, you are a useless conversationalist and this hospital isn’t fun.”   
He opens his charts and before he can fill them out, the main doors for the floor swing open, hitting the walls beside them, “Kai, we’ve talked about you and the-”  
Draco doesn’t finish his sentence, as his eyes lock onto his son who runs up to the hospital dead, “Scorpious, what in Merlin’s name are you doing here?” he questions, crossing his arms in both a concerned and upset manner.  
“Uhh,” his son responds, looking down at his hands that are clutching the cool metal at the end of the bed.   
Another set of panicked footsteps enters the room, and Draco sees what appears to be a younger Harry, “did you find- Dad!” The dark-haired boy rushes up to the opposite side of Draco and looks up at Draco, his eyes looking slightly watery and in a voice of desperation, “is he going to be okay?”   
Draco immediately feels sympathy for the younger boy even though his mind is full of confusion, knowing, or more likely hoping, that if he got hurt, Scorpious would care this much.   
“He will be alright, I promise. I’m giving him the best care I can,” Draco says calmly, “what’s your name?”  
“Albus, Albus Potter,” he says with a smile, sticking out his hand, “and you are?”  
“Nice to meet you Albus. I’m Draco Malfoy,” he responds, grabbing Albus’s hand and shaking it firmly.   
A look of awe fills his features, and he looks between Draco and Scorpious, “wait, are you?” Scorpious nods enthusiastically and smiles at his father, who returns the gesture.  
“Woah,” Albus says, “that’s sick.”   
Draco chuckles at his son’s friend, but then a thought grows in Draco mind, “hang on Albus, don’t you have other siblings?”  
Albus nods, “yeah I do, but Rose is with Mum because she isn;t old enough for Hogwarts, and James said he’ll come visit after his mid-term exams. McGonagall was nice and let me see Dad while he’s healing.”  
“Alright, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay with you being here.”  
“Well everything is completely okay,” Albus says, drawing out the ‘y’ at the end. Draco smiles, and feels a tug on his sleeve.   
He looks down to see his son grinning at Albus, but his eyes quickly focus back up at him, “Dad, can I talk to you for a second?”  
“Sure. We’ll be back in a moment, Albus.” Albus nods, and looks intently at his Dad.  
The pair walk away and Draco kneels down to be at eye-level with his son, “what is it?”  
“I was wondering,” Scorpious says cautiously, “if maybe, just maybe, Scorpious can stay with us until Harry gets better. It’s just that his Mum so far away, and he wants to be near his Dad and-”  
“Scorpious, Scorpious, relax,” Draco says, grabbing Scorpious’s shoulder and looking him in the eye, “of course he can stay with us.”  
“Really?” Scorpious shouts, before jumping into his Dad’s arms, “thank you so much!” Draco chuckles and they go back over to Albus to give him the good news.   
Albus smiles when they tell him, but a worried look replaces his smile, “but, I haven’t got any clothes.”  
“That’s alright, you can borrow Scorpious’s. I’m sure you’re the same size. How I just have to finish Harry’s report and then we can leave” Draco says with a smile, watching the friends look at each other grinning. Draco goes back to his medical chart to finish his work-up, so they can leave. I might regret this, he thinks to himself, this could end really badly.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Are you ready to leave boys?” Draco yells, pulling his coat on and picking up his case. The pair appear around the corner and nod, but then Albus comes up to Draco.  
“Will my Dad be alright by himself?”  
“Yes, I’m sure. My friend Rowan is working tonight so she’ll keep me updated on everything that happens.”  
“Thank you Draco,” Albus says, smiling kindly at him and Draco can’t help but feel a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. It’s nice to have someone who doesn’t look at me like I’m going to kill them.   
The group travel down the elevator and head towards the familiar Floo Network. Climbing in and disappearing into the green flames one after the other, they appear in Malfoy Manor.  
“Wow,” Albus says, moving further into the room in awe, “you guy’s house is amazing.”  
Draco and Scorpious say thank you, and before Draco can say anymore, the friends dash upstairs, most likely to Scorpious’s room.   
Draco shakes his head with a deep chuckle before heading towards the kitchen, “Keeni!”  
A small house-elf appears in front of Draco, dressed in a small robe with her hands crossed in front of her, “yes, Mr. Malfoy?”  
“Can you quickly go to the store and get ingredients for spaghetti bolognese, we have a guest for the next few days? And I’ve told you before, just Draco is fine.”  
“Sir, it would be improper of me to call you by your first name. Your father commanded me-”  
“My father no longer lives here and will never be returning, so it is all alright,” Draco says with a smile, hoping it would convince Keeni to listen. Her eyes widen and a small smile grows on her face, before she disappears from sight. Draco sorts through the kitchen cupboards, grabbing a pot and a pan ready to make spaghetti bolognese, and then Keeni appears holstering two bags over her shoulders. The pair begin working on dinner, cooking the beef and stirring the pasta.   
In no time, there are 3 plates covered in pasta, beef, tomato sauce and cheese.   
“Are you sure you don’t want any?” Draco asks, grabbing forks and knives from the drawer in front of him, “there’s plenty to go around, Keeni.”  
“It’s quite alright Mis- Draco,” she says, climbing onto the island bench, before moving closer and whispering in his ear, “I’m not a fan of beef.”  
Draco chuckles and dismisses Keeni, leaving her to do whatever she wanted. Carefully placing the plates onto the set table, he hears footsteps thundering down the stairs along with a young boy yelling, “I smell food,” Scorpious yells.  
The boys shove each other as they enter the room, and Draco smiles to see his son being able to have friends, despite his family’s past.  
“Now, relax you two. Dinner’s on the table.”  
The three sit down and dig into the meal, and the room is full of laughter over a meal that Draco didn’t know was going to happen.


	9. Chapter 8

“Alright boys, I’m leaving for work. Remember that-”  
“No kinds of explosives, potions, fires or any other kinds of life-threatening danger,” Scorpious and Albus say mockingly, grinning like the twin Weasley’s.  
“Don’t mock me. If you die, it will cost me a lot of money,” Draco says, and points at Albus, “and your father will kill me if you die.”  
They boys chuckles and Draco waves, before disappearing through the Floo Network.  
Draco climbs out and breathes deeply, inhaling the familiar smell of cleaning fluid and metal. He walks down the hall towards the elevator, only to be stopped by Madam Fria with a stern look on her face, “Mr. Malfoy, how is your patient doing?”  
“Wonderful. He’s recovering quite well and should be waking up in the next few days,” Draco states, wondering if he should be worried or not.  
“Good. Make sure he doesn’t die, afterall, you are a Malfoy.” Madam Fria stalks off, on what seems to be a mission of destruction and torture. Draco glares at her until she disappears out of sight.  
“Stupid damn last name and stupid damn stupid decisions,” Draco mumbles to himself, his head bent towards the floor. He reaches the infirmary and sits down in the same chair he’s been in for weeks.  
“Thanks a lot Potter, you’re causing my life a pretty damn amount of difficulty,” he says, as he pulls out his chart to record Harry’s current stats. Suddenly, a loud yell fills the room and Draco quickly raises his head to see Harry sitting up in the bed and frantically panicking. Draco stands and drops his board on his chair, grabbing his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down.  
“Get off me!” he yells, trying to shove Draco’s arms off him.  
“Potter! Potter! Calm down, you’re in the hospital!”  
Harry looks up at Draco and slowly relaxes, but his body stays tense. Draco slowly removes his hands from Harry’s shoulders and grabs his board, before sitting down in his chair, “good.”  
“What happened to me?” Harry asks cautiously, slightly shifting away from Draco.  
“Your Auror raid went wrong. You were hit with the ‘Sectumsempra’ Curse and got brought to St. Mungo’s.”  
Harry scoffs, “well that’s ironic.”  
Draco can feel a bubbling anger in his chest, but he tries to contain it when he responds, “what is that supposed to mean?”  
“Well I hit you with the same curse over a decade over, and now you’re treating me for it,” he says, but then his voice turns to a sneer, “don’t kill me now Malfoy, even though that’s what you’re good at.”  
Draco stands in a rush of fury and throws his board into Harry’s lap, “well I’ve been trying to save your stupid life for the past two weeks, so for once, maybe, you can swallow your gigantic, heroic ego and actually appreciate that.”  
Harry glares up at him, but then his look softens into a more apologetic expression, “I’m sorry Malfoy. You’re right, even though you’re a douche.”  
Draco smirks slightly, before quickly replacing it with a familiar frown, “yeah, yeah whatever Potter.” He sits down and observes Harry for a moment, but quickly looks down at his board to pretend to look over his sheets. He can feel Harry’s eyes on him, as he turns the page, but he ignores it.  
“So, what have you been up to Malfoy?” Harry asks, avoiding eye-contact when Draco looks up.  
“Fine. Working at the hospital, looking after my son-” Draco jumps up and his board falls to the floor, “I have to do something.”  
“What?” Harry asks, sitting straighter in his bed.  
“I’ll be back, just stay here,” Draco says, dashing around the corner in a rush, but his face reappears around the wall for a moment, “and wipe the drool off your chin.”  
Harry falters for a moment, before wiping the back of his hand across his chin. He sits there, patiently waiting for Draco to return from his rushed journey.  
Draco dashes into an empty hallway and leans against the plain wall, “what do I do? How in Merlin’s name do I get the boys here in the amount of time Potter will sit in that bed for?” He closes his eyes and rests his head on the wall, breathing deeply. He hears a loud pop and opens his eyes to see Keeni standing nervously in front of him.  
“Hello S- Draco. I was wondering, only if it’s alright with you Master of course, if I could attend to another matter regarding an old friend of mine for a few days. Your father would obviously never give such a gift to Keeni, but since he is no longer here and you are a much kinder man since your father left, I thought I would have the ability to ask.”  
Draco smiles at the house-elf, “of course you can go Keeni,” he says, but then has what he calls a ‘lightbulb moment’, “but could do a single job for me before you leave?”  
“Of course. What task do you require of me?” She asks, bowing her head.  
“Could you please bring Scorpious and his friend Albus Potter to this hallway? Harry Potter has woken up and I’m sure his son would like to see him. Then you may take your leave”  
“Yes of course. I will be back momentarily.” She disappears with the snap of her fingers, and before Draco can blink, she returns holding the hands of two boys.  
“Here are the boys sir,” Keeni says, and Draco bows his head in a thank you, watching her vanish into the air once again.  
“Dad, why’d you get Keeni to bring us here. Did something happen?” Scorpious asks, straightening his jumper.  
“Yes, something did happen actually,” Draco says with a grin and turns to Albus, “your father woke up.”  
Albus’s face lights up and he jumps at Draco, hugging him tightly around the waist, “thank you so much Draco. You saved his life.” The boy looks up at Draco with the biggest smile he could muster and he can’t help but grin just as wide.  
Albus steps back and his grin falters, worry filling his eyes, “what if he’s forgotten about me?” Draco and Scorpious share a glance of concern, before looking back at Albus. Draco moves a step closer to Albus and looks him directly in the eyes with a smirk, “Albus, if he still remembers how much he hates me, then I’m sure he remembers you.”  
Both Albus and Scorpious chuckle at his words, and Draco holds out his hand for Albus to take. He takes it nervously and Scorpious stands on Albus’s left, before making their way to the infirmary.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry starts picking at the skin on his second hand by the time he hears the doors swing open and moments after, he sees three people; Draco, a mini Draco and his son.  
“Albus,” he says, moving to get up but feeling a painful strain on his stomach.  
“Dad!” Albus yells, running across the room and jumping onto the bed. The two collide in a storm of happiness and family, and Draco can’t help feel happy for the two. Harry holds his son’s head close to his chest, not wanting to let go. His eyes meet Draco’s for a moment, and he can see a glimmer of joy slip through.  
Draco and Scorpious walk up behind them and quietly take their seats; Draco in the chair and Scorpious on the floor. The two Potter’s pull away from each other and Albus moves to sit on the end of the bed. Harry looks at Draco, raising his eyebrow, “how did you get my son here so quickly?”  
“Scorpious asked if Albus could stay with us whilst you were in recovery and I said he could, so he’s been with us for the past two weeks,” Draco says, looking at Albus fondly.  
“Yeah, it’s been amazing,” Albus says, his voice dripping his joy, “Scorpious and I played in his room, and Draco makes the best spaghetti ever.”  
“Oh, well thank you Malfoy,” Harry says sincerely.  
Albus looks between Harry and Draco before speaking up, “Dad, why do you call Draco Malfoy? And why do you hate him?” Harry looks at Draco in confusion, and a light pink dawns on the blonde’s cheeks. Harry can’t help but smirk at Draco’s discomfort and turns to the son.  
“Well, I call him Malfoy, because he calls me Potter,” he says, as Draco rolls his eyes, “and I don’t hate him.” Draco looks at him with a mixture of surprise and shock on his face and Harry chuckles.  
“Well I hate him less than I used to.”  
Scorpious stands and crosses his arms, looking at his father, “hang on, didn’t you say once ‘saint Potter, always with his stupid heroic face, doing stupid great things’, affter you read the paper a month ago.”  
Draco turns an even deeper shade of red, “what? No, I never said that. Never,” crossing his arms sternly.  
Harry can’t help but laugh once again, and this time Albus and Scorpious join in. Draco joins in after he finishes his childish wine.  
“Hold on, where’s Lily and James? And Ginny?”  
Draco can’t help but feel a strange pang in his chest when he hears the Weasley girl’s name.  
“James is still at school and Mum and Lily are coming tomorrow to see you, before they leave for America.”  
Draco can’t help but notice how Harry’s face slightly fell with Albus’s answer, and he finds himself wanting to ask why. He sees that Scorpious and Albus are looking at Harry and clears his throat.  
“I think it’s time I take you boys home and let Pot- Harry, get some rest.”  
Harry looks at Draco in shock, and smiles slightly at Draco seemingly being more mature, than his younger years. 

Maybe he isn’t as bad as he used to be.


	10. Chapter 9

Draco’s leaning over the front receptionist desk handing in his chart, when he feels a tug on his coat. He turns to see a young girl with red hair, holding a brown teddy bear close to her chest.  
He kneels down and smiles gently at her, “hello there, can I help you with something?”  
“I want to see my Dad. He’s hurt and we came to see him.”  
“Alright then. Well what’s your name?”   
“My name’s Lily, Lily Potter,” she says, sticking her hand out in a very mature way. Draco grasps her hand softly and shakes it.  
“Well, I am Doctor Draco Malfoy and I am your father’s doctor so I can take you right to him if you want.”  
She smiles and nods, so Draco stands, watching the young girl look around.  
“Can we wait for my Mum first? She went to the bathroom.”  
“Sure,” Draco says, and waits for a somewhat familiar red-haired girl to appear. Not long after, he sees a tall woman dressed in a tan coat. She makes her way over to Lily and Draco, and confusion fills her face.   
She stops a little further away from Draco than her daughter, “Malfoy?”  
“Yes, Mrs Potter, if that is in fact your name now,” he says cautiously, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
“Ah no, actually. It’s just Miss Weasley,” Draco nods, concealing his surprise and gestures to the hallway on their right, before making his way. The pair follow him, the younger definitely eager to see her father. They reach the infirmary and Draco pushes open the doors, stepping to the side to let the family through.  
“Dad!” Lily yells, running at her father with pure joy and leaping onto his bed in the same fashion as Albus. Ginny smiles and walks forward, while Draco stands further away.  
“I’ll leave you alone now, but i’ll be back in 30 minutes for Harry’s check-up.” He disappears from the room and Ginny turns with a smirk on her face.  
“Harry? You two are on a first name basis now,” she says in a humored tone.   
“Albus has a pretty big effect on people,” Harry replies, wrapping his arms around Lily, who is curled in his chest.  
“That he does,” Ginny says, “he seems different; better, nicer, I mean.”  
Harry looks over to the now empty space where Draco once stood before smiling, “yea, yeah I think he is.”  
The group of three talk and laugh for what seems like hours, and to Harry, it feels like no time at all.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Draco enters the infirmary and quietly sticks his head around the corner, only to find Harry alone. He goes up to him and sits down in the chair, “what happened to little Weasley and littler Weasley?”  
“They had to leave, because their flight changed.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” Draco says sincerely, standing and grabbing his shirt, looking at him for permission.   
Harry nods as Draco pulls his shirt away to check on the gashes, “it’s fine. Ginny wants to take Lily to America; Ginny’s going to trial for the Quidditch World Cup.”  
“Ah right, makes sense,” he says, before covering his abdomen, “you’re all good and healthy now. You can get discharged tomorrow if you like.”  
Harry sits up straighter and a grin appears, “really?”  
“Yes, in fact I can bring Albus here tomorrow and you two can go home for a few days, before the boys have to get back to Hogwarts.”  
Harry smiles. 

Maybe he has changed.


	11. Chapter 10

“So, are you two ready to go?”  
Harry and Albus are standing with Scorpious, and they nod.   
“Alrighty then, let’s go.”  
They all grab hands and Disapparte, reappearing again in front of a Muggle apartment building. Draco looks around to make sure no Muggles saw, and then looks at Harry, “this is where you live?”  
“You sound so surprised,” Harry replies before making his way into the building.  
“Well I thought since you were the Chosen One, it would be more...well more Chosen One,” Draco says, quickly following after him.  
“Yeah well, I guess I didn’t want to live into those expectations.” Draco smiles at this, finding what Harry just said as relatable as it comes. The group walk up many flights of stairs, until they reach the 4th floor. After making their way down the plain hall, they stop in front of room 22, only to find a piece of paper taped to the door.   
Harry rips it off and reads aloud, “Due to maintenance throughout the building, all residents have to be evicted due to possible health concerns. We apologise for any inconveniences, and wish our residents the best of luck. Please have everything packed and have taken leave by the 15th of October at the latest.”  
Harry balls up the paper and shoves it in his pocket, “great...just great.”  
“Dad, what are we gonna do?” Albus asks, his bottom lip sticking out with sorrow and his eyes looking up at Harry.   
“I don’t know Albus, I-I don’t know what to do. I mean, we could move in with Mum, or maybe Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, or-”  
Before Draco can realise what he’s saying, his lips start moving, “You can stay with us!”  
Both Harry and Albus turn to look at him, an expression of surprise present on their faces. Scorpious grins up at his father and looks back at Albus, who seems to be only just registering what Draco just said.   
“Draco, you don’t have to do that,” Harry says, his hands rubbing his neck as if he wants to say no, but his eyes glow as if they want to say yes.  
“Of course. There are more than enough rooms in our house, and Albus and Scorpious have to go back to school tomorrow since you’re okay. And since you're still technically a patient, it’ll let me check up on you easier.”  
“Uhh,” Harry says, as he looks at his son. Albus looks up with him, a grin all over his face, “sure, why not?”  
The younger boys laugh and smile widely at each other. Harry smiles at Draco and steps towards him, “thank you Draco.”   
Draco lightly grabs Harry's shoulder and squeezes it, “it’s no problem, Harry.” For a moment, the pair watch each other’s eyes, not moving. Draco blinks and shifts his gaze towards his son.  
“Come on boys, we have to get back, so you can get back to Hogwarts.” The father’s pull their sons along, and Disapparate from the empty hallway.   
They appear back in the Malfoy Manor, “alright, you two need to pack so we can get you back to Hogwarts by this afternoon.”   
They nod and run off, before Draco turns to Harry, “we can get your stuff tomorrow if you like. That way you can make sure Albus is seen off to school.”  
Harry nods, “sounds like a plan.” Draco smiles and walks off, and Harry can’t help but watch vanish around the corner.


	12. Chapter 11

With the boy’s luggage packed and ready, even though most of their belongings were already at Hogwarts. Albus gives Harry one last hug and whispers something quietly in his ear, “don’t go almost dying, because then James and I will have to go on the girls trips. Yuck!”  
Harry chuckles and squeezes Albus one last time. Out of the corner of Harry’s eye, he can see Draco hugging his son with his eyes squeezed close. Draco rests his hand on Scorpious’s face, and lightly taps it, before turning him around.   
Scorpious and Albus head towards the fireplace that had a Floo Network directly arranged for Professor McGonagoll’s office. They wave one last goodbye at their father’s and step into the fire, vanishing to Hogwarts.  
Harry and Draco stare at the fire for a minute, neither moving away as if they are in a trance. Draco clears his throat, “so, since you are now staying here, what do you want for dinner?”  
“I’m sorry,” Harry says, raising an eyebrow with confusion.  
“What do you want? For dinner?”  
“Oh uh…” Harry says, desperately trying to think of an answer for Draco.   
The blonde man smirks, “well, I was going to order pizza because Kenni is on leave and I’m lazy. Plus, it’s funny watching the delivery people get scared by my house.” Harry chuckles at the vision he has of a person dressed in a uniform with fear in their eyes.  
“Pizza is good,” Harry says awkwardly, doing a small smile.  
“Are you good with anything, I mean, I’m down for anything except if it has pineapple. Eck!”  
Harry looks up with surprise and disgust on his face, “what? Pineapple is the superior topping!”  
Draco crosses his arms and glares at Harry in a joking manner, “are you insane? You do not put fruit on pizza!”  
“Yes you do!” Harry exclaims back, “tomato is a fruit and that goes on pizza.”  
“Tomato is the only exception, and plus it’s barely even a fruit anyway,” Draco says, rolling his eyes.  
“Fine, we’ll agree to disagree, Malfoy,” he says, smirking at his humorous but harsh tone.   
“Alright then, but I’m still right,” Draco says with a smirk as he walks off chuckling.   
“You can never get over your gigantic ego, can you Draco?” Harry yells, glaring at the black-cloaked figure. Draco continues to chuckle, hearing Harry’s footsteps following quickly behind him. 

Who knows, maybe I won’t regret this.


	13. Chapter 12

Harry woke up one morning to the sun glaring through the paned glass. He squints, making his way over to pull the deep green curtains, concealing the light into a pale glow. Harry reaches over to the bedside table and slips his glasses onto his face, finally being able to see everything as clear as day. Bending down, he grabs a shirt that had been discarded to the floor the previous evening, Harry pulls it over his head, feeling his cold fingers brush against his torso. A yawn escapes his mouth when he pulls open the door to his temporary bedroom, and he steps out into the hallway shrouded in light.  
As Harry makes his way down the stairs, he hears the echo fill the almost silent space. It’s coming from the kitchen, Harry thinks to himself as he moves quietly to stand outside the doorway.   
Tilting his head to look through the doorway, Harry sees Draco humming to himself, spinning around the room with a pan in hand. Harry can’t help but stare, watching the man he’s been living with for weeks now do something he’s never seen before. A smile grows, as he changes his stance to leaning on the frame so he can be openly seen from the kitchen. Draco continues to dance around the furniture, as the aroma of smoked bacon and pancakes fills the air.   
Finally, after what seems like forever, which Harry isn’t complaining about, Draco turns around with a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth, and his eyes widen. His cheeks glow a crimson red while he quickly shoves the rest of the bacon in his mouth. He speaks in a muffled tone, “how long have you been there?”  
“Long enough,” he responds, smirking and walking into the kitchen. He leans around Draco and snatches bacon from the plate.  
“Hey!” Draco yells, swatting at Harry, “don’t steal my fucking bacon.”  
“I’m your guest, I have rights.”  
Draco scoffs and speaks under his breath, “bullshit…”  
“Excuse me, Malfoy. Your ego is showing.”  
“Yeah, well my ego kept you entertained for years, why let it stop now?” Draco says with a familiar smirk, before placing a stack of pancakes and a few pieces of bacon on a china plate.   
“Very funny,” Harry says, although it’s muffled through the chunk of pancake stuck in her mouth. Draco smiles at the dark-haired boy in front of him, letting his eyes wander over Harry’s ‘I just woke up face’, as Draco likes to call it. Every little feature of his face is highlighted in the glow of morning; the strands of silver hair that are peaking through the black in the light and the slight scar on his left cheek, most likely from one of his Auror mission thingies.   
“So, what’s on your agenda today?” Harry asks, stabbing at the remaining piece of bacon on his plate, “work?”  
“Yeah, but I have to go into town afterwards. I’ll probably be gone until late, so you’ll have to fend for yourself, since I’ve been babying you.”  
“Pfft...yeah you have.”  
“Exactly,” Draco says and looks at the clock, “shoot! I’m late. I’ll see you later.” Draco dashes for the fireplace, grabbing his coat and throwing it over his shoulders, before entering the already glowing fire. Harry watches him go, before picking up his empty plate to wash it up...or just to leave it there. I’ll get to it later...maybe.   
Harry finds himself wandering the empty halls of Malfoy Manor, looking into every room he hasn’t seen. He can’t help but notice how one room in particular was miles dustier and darker than the rest, as the rest of the house looks full of life amongst the shadows. Harry presumes it’s his parents room, and he can clearly see the two different people who lived in the room. One side is clean, with everything in a very specific place for a very specific reason. The other side however, is a mess, with paper everywhere and cloaks of black shrouding the dark-oak floors. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.   
I wonder what happened to them? Harry knows that Draco and Narcissa avoided Azkaban because of their trial, including his statement and he presumed Lucius went to Azkaban but what happened? Maybe I’ll ask him later. A memory also comes to his mind in that moment, from years ago, when Harry saw Draco at the station for the first time after his trial.   
FLASHBACK  
“Didn’t something happen to him, with his wife?” Ron asked, still staring at Malfoy's family, “something about Scorpius?”  
“Yeah, his wife tried to take their son away, even though she left Draco the minute the child was born. All because of one little truth.” Hermione said sympathetically.  
“What truth?”  
END FLASHBACK  
Maybe I’ll ask him that too, Harry thinks as he shuts the door to continue to the other end of the hall. He knows there is one last door he has yet to open, yet he doesn’t know if he really should, afterall it is his bedroom. With each step towards the door, Harry’s heart pounds harder inside of his chest. By the time his hand touches the door knob, he feels as if his heart is about to explode in his chest and yet he turns the brass. Pushing open the door, the first thing he sees is a large bookcase covering the entire back wall, filled with thousands of books; both old and new.  
Harry can also see a singular couch over by the large window, concealed by two deep green curtains, facing the forest that lays behind the manor. A king bed also sits against the wall with the door, the sheets messily stranded across the mattress, like there was distress. However, on the last wall sat something that intrigues Harry and something he is familiar with; a Pensieve. A Pensieve that also happens to be glowing with a faint blue light. He can’t help but walk towards it, even though a pit in the bottom of his stomach was swimming with guilt. He rests his hands on the sides and stares into the swirling water, seeing a brief glimpse of Draco’s face. He takes the chance and bends down to dip his head into the shallow bowl.   
FLASHBACK  
“Why are you here Astoria?” Draco said, a deep frown and harsh glare set on his face.  
“I want to see my son, Draco,” Astoria said, her arms crossed, “He’s mine.”  
“You lost him the minute you left Astoria. You left me and him the middle of the night, and just because you’re too proud to change.”  
Astoria snared, “Just because I want to raise our son the right way, doesn’t mean you have the right to take him away.”  
“Astoria, I don’t want him to live the life that I was forced to live and deal with the Pure-Bloods only can marry Pure-Bloods bullshit,” Draco almost yelled, his fists clenched.  
“It isn’t bullshit, it’s right. Those mud-bloods and half-blooded morons have no place in our world!”  
“Yes they do, and I will not let you ruin my son, just because you are just like everyone else my father has made me meet.”  
Astoria continued to glare at Draco, until a young boy, probably about 5, appeared and wrapped his arms around Draco’s legs. Draco immediately placed his arm on his son and looked back up at Astoria.  
“Draco, he’s mine too and you have to give him to me, because I will raise him right,” Astoria hissed and she took a step closer.  
“Look Astoria, my family may hate me, but they would do anything to attempt to save the pure ‘Malfoy’ bloodline and if that means sending you very far away, they will happily do so,” Draco snarled, his eyes seemingly piercing hers. A wave of fear passed over Astoria’s face, clear as day and she stepped back, knowing that Draco spoke the truth.   
“This isn’t over Draco. I’ll get him.”  
“You’ll try,” Draco said, watching her walk away before he turned to his son.  
“Who was that Daddy?” the innocent boy asked, his eyes looking up at Draco  
“Just a woman Scorpious,” Draco said, “just a woman.”  
END FLASHBACK  
Harry gasps as he lifts his head from the bowl. He leans over the silver liquid and breathes deeply, trying to think about what he just saw.  
“So,” Harry hears a voice say behind him and he turns to see Draco sitting calmly on his bed, “how was it?”  
“Draco, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-” Harry says, desperately trying to find a way to defend himself.  
“Harry, calm down,” Draco says, gesturing to the space beside him, “you would’ve asked anyway and you probably understood it more by watching it.”  
“So, that’s what happened? With your wife?” Harry asks cautiously, still unsure if Draco is okay with answering questions.   
“Yeah. She left just after Scorpious was born, after realising that I didn’t want him to grow up like I did.”   
Harry can’t help but sympathise with Draco, who has a downcast look on his face, “I’m sorry Draco. We don’t have to talk about it.”  
“No it’s alright. It’s interesting to have someone to talk to who isn’t on Astoria’s side,” Draco says, as if that had in fact happened to him.   
Harry can’t help but blurt out the next words in his mouth, “is that what happened to your mother?”  
He quickly regrets what he says when he sees Draco turns to him, but is relieved when a small smile grows on Draco’s lips, “coming out with all the questions today, are we Potter?”  
Harry smiles sheepishly as Draco opens his mouth to speak, “my mother didn’t want to support Voldemort at the end of the war, but his ideals were also hers and I couldn’t let my son be like that,” he says, looking away.  
“I know I was like that in school, but I’ve changed now and I wanted my son to have a different life. A free life, as I’d call it. So when I disagreed with her, she left without a word. She sends letters occasionally, mainly for Scopious, but I know I’ll never talk to her the way I used to again.”  
Draco feels a tear almost slip out of his eye, but he quickly wipes it away. Harry does something he never thought he would after that. He leans and wraps an arm around Draco’s shoulders, squeezing slightly, as a way of comfort he was sure Draco had never felt. He feels Draco’s body release tension the longer they stay where they are. No words are spoken amongst the pair, but to them there was no need for words.


	14. Chapter 13

“Are you sure? James, I could just meet you in London and we could just stay in a apartment,” Harry says through the phone, a sense of both fear and joy within him.  
“Dad, you’ve been living with this Draco guy for a month now and his last name has a massive reputation and it isn’t exactly a good one.”  
Harry chuckles and rests the phone on his shoulder, while searching the almost empty fridge for some form of food, “yes, well I can’t deny that. But I can say that he isn’t as much of an egotistical, narcissistic, arrogant guy that he used to be.”  
“Well if that’s what you think,” James replies, a tone in his voice that Harry can’t quite figure out, “I’ll get Albus to come with me and maybe we can call Lily through the fireplace, since she’s literally on the other side of the world.”  
“Sounds like a plan. I’ll see you in a few days James.”  
“See you Dad,” James says, before a click sounds through the speaker and Harry puts his cell on the marble.   
Harry slams the fridge closed and sighs deeply, “why the hell is there no food in this fridge.”  
“Because I hate shopping,” Draco says with a humorous tone, poking his head around the corner.   
“Well you have guests coming in a few days, so I would hope you can have food so they don’t starve to death.”  
“Ah yes, I forget that the tiny Potter’s were coming. Scorpious will be less lonely than usual. Are they coming the first day of the Christmas break?”  
Harry nods and sits down on top of the kitchen bench, his legs swinging like a little kid, “yep we have to pick them up from the station.”  
“What about the other two, Ginny and Lily?”  
Harry nods, “they’ll be coming too.”  
“Alright then. By the way, I have a surprise for you, but it’s more like a Christmas present.”  
Harry’s grin falters and his eyes fill with fear, “wait, was I supposed to get you a gift. I should, I mean you’ve let me live here so it's only fair.”  
Draco waves his wands in front of him in a desperate attempt to calm Harry down, “relax Harry, you don’t have to get me anything. It’s more of an ‘I’m sorry for being a dick to you’ gift.”  
“Oh, okay then,” Harry says, but he still feels guilty of not thinking of getting Draco something for Christmas. He faintly hears Draco say that he’s going out to get the grocery’s, since some people are incapable of shopping for themselves, and Harry knows that’s probably referring to him.

God dammit Malfoy, now I feel guilty.


	15. Chapter 14

With his arms holding what feels like hundreds of grocery bags, Draco makes his way down an almost silent London street as the sun begins to sink behind Big Ben. He makes his way through the street, until he stops between the two of the tightly packed buildings. Turning to check if any Muggles are watching, Draco pulls out his wand and whispers an almost silent enchantment.   
The two buildings begin to tremble and slowly move apart, revealing a third house, hidden from those who are not of magical descent. The buildings still and Draco makes his way towards the stairs, while shoving his wand away. Draco grasps at the doorknob and opens the door, seeing an empty hallway lit only by a few lamps high on the walls.   
“Kreacher?” Draco calls out into the silence, cautious even though he knows it’s safe. Within a split second, the house-elf appears a few feet in front of him.  
“Master Malfoy, I assume you are here for the same reason you have been here countless times before,” he says in his familiar cold tone.  
“Yes Kreacher I am. Could you also fetch me the photo from last time, if it isn’t any trouble,” Draco questions, shrugging off his jacket.   
“Of course Master Malfoy,” Kreacher says, before his voice turns to a whisper, “afterall, I could prefer to serve a Malfoy over filthy half-blood Potter-”  
“Kreacher,” Draco states calmly, as this had happened before.  
“My apologies sir,” Kreacher says before disappearing into the air.   
Draco sighs, knowing that Kreacher is lying through his rotten teeth. He walks further down the hall to turn into a room on the left just before the stairs; the room with the Black Family Tapestry.   
He slowly looks over the wall, making sure that everything was right the way he fixed it. His Aunt Andromeda’s face is now no longer burnt out with a spell, and neither was his cousin’s, Sirius Black. His eyes focus back on Andromeda and follow the south line, to see Nymphadora Tonks, as well as Remus Lupin and their son, Edward Tonks.   
He looks over almost every face, avoiding both his parents and his own face that appeared years ago.   
“Here you are,” Kreacher says out of nowhere and Draco jumps with slight fear. Kreacher holds out a small frame and Draco takes it into his palm. Turning his focus back to the wall, he holds up the frame and begins to work on the final piece of the tapestry.  
“Alright Harry Potter, now I have to make your face.”  
And with that, Draco begins to work, an almost silent hum filling the empty air around him.


	16. Chapter 15

Draco steps through his front door, and instead of hearing the silence he expected, he heard a muffled noise all too familiar to himself mixed with the sound of music; crying. He quietly moves towards the kitchen and places his grocery bags on the floor, before following the sound. Following the loud sobs up the stairs and towards one of the spare rooms, he pushes open the slightly ajar door and hears the pained sobs with the radio playing. Draco sees Harry on the bed, his back hunched over with his hands over his eyes.   
“Harry?” Draco whispers almost inaudibly.  
The raven-haired boy sits up quickly and wipes away the salty liquid slowly running down from his eyes, “oh, hey Draco.”  
“Harry, what’s wrong?” the blonde says, stepping further into the room and towards Harry.  
“Ginny, s-she got hurt overseas and it isn’t good. She’ll live, but I can’t help but feel it’s my fault. And Lily, she’s there too-”  
Draco speaks gently to Harry, “listen to me, none of it is your fault. It’s just a horrible accident, and I’m sure both Lily and Rose are fine. Okay?”  
Harry doesn’t look convinced, but nods weakly anyway. Draco does something even he doesn’t expect next and grabs Harry’s shoulders to make him stand. Before Harry can react, he wraps his arms tightly around his torso, resting his head on Harry’s shoulders, just like the way he wished someone would have hugged him when he needed it most.   
Harry feels his body relax slowly into the embrace, and wraps his arms back around Draco. Burying his head into Draco’s neck, he hears the radio properly for the first time and smiles slightly.  
Draco feels this and grins at the small emotion, “what are you smiling at?”  
He hesitates for a moment before answering Draco’s question, “this song...it played when Hermione and I were hunting Horcruxes. She cut my hair, terribly, and then we danced because she was sad.”  
“Well then,” Draco says in a humorous tone and releasing his hold on Harry, until he’s only holding his shoulders, “let’s dance, shall we?”  
Draco pulls his wand briefly from his pocket and flicks it, turning up the volume from the radio. He places his hand back on Harry’s shoulder and sways gently with a grin on his face. Harry can’t help but smile, yet he remains still.   
Draco rolls his eyes, “come on Potter. Dance, spin, padebure for all I care. You danced with her when she was sad, and even though I’m sure Granger is a better dancer than me, you’re sad so it’s my turn.”  
Draco grabs Harry’s hand and moves it around his head to make him spin, humming gently as he moves, “Hey, little train, wait for me. I once was blind, but now I see. Have you left a seat for me? Is that such a stretch of the imagination?”  
Harry gives in and moves his body with Draco, letting the smile that wanted to come onto his face grow and actually enjoy the moment that they were sharing.


	17. Chapter 16

The screech of metal sliding against metal fills the air and Draco holds his hand over his eyes, to shield them from the train’s smoke. He can see Harry do the same, as they wait for the train from Hogwarts to come to a stop. When it does, the pair watch as a sea of students escape the confines of the metal machine. They try to spot the boys they were looking for and fail, instead going to stand by a brick support pole. After a few minutes, the crowds have mostly dispersed and Draco can see a group of three boys, one obviously older than the rest, heading towards them with their luggage. Draco moves back slightly, knowing from the look on the older boy’s face, that he was being and somewhat evaluated. Scorpious rushes towards him and lets his trolley slide away, jumping into his father’s arms.   
“Dad!”  
“Hey Scorpious, how was school?”  
“Amazing. There was flying food, and there were things called Nifflers.”  
Draco chuckles and before he can say two words, a hard force collides with him. He looks down to see a familiar head of jet-black hair. He chuckles once again, with both confusion and joy.  
“Hello there Albus. How have you been?”  
“I have been pretty good Mr. Draco,” Albus says, letting go of Draco and grinning wildly.   
“Well I’d say that’s pretty good for a Potter,” Draco says with a chuckle, before turning to look at Harry and his other son.   
His other son had lighter hair compared to Albus, but the essence of Harry was still obviously there. The boy moves towards him cautiously but confidently and sticks out his hand, “I’m James Potter-well that last part is obvious.”  
Draco chuckles lightly at his statement, “well I’m Draco Malfoy, but you already knew that, I suppose.”  
“Well yes,” James says with a careful laugh and with that, the group of five leave the train station, making their way to the Malfoy Manor.  
They Apparate, taking an extra few seconds to make sure no one gets splinched. They arrive in the main living room, and James’s eyes scan the room, his body once again tense. Harry places a hand on his son’s shoulder and holds a reassuring gaze.  
“James, if he hasn’t killed me yet, then I’ll doubt he’ll try it when there are children here,” Harry whispers, moving his hand in soft motions on James’s shoulder.   
“Yeah, I know. It’s just-”  
“The stories, I know. But trust me, he’s different now. He doesn’t want to kill me...well he wants to kill me less, at least.”  
Both Harry and James chuckles, “who’s going to kill you less?”  
The Potter’s turn to Draco, who spoke and smile at the blonde, “oh no one,” Harry says.  
“Right,” Draco says, drawing out the word. Draco walks off and James and Harry look at each with another chuckle.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You know, we should invite Hermione and Ron for Christmas?”  
The mouthful of water that Draco had just taken sprays out his mouth and a choking noise fills the silent kitchen, “um, what?”  
“Yeah, and Ginny. She does have Lily with her as well. That’s how we’ve been doing Christmas for years.”  
“Well you should just use my house. I can just leave.”  
“No, you’ve let me stay in your house, you have to be a part of Christmas.”  
“Harry, I haven’t had a proper Christmas in years and plus, I really don’t think Granger and Weasley would appreciate me invading family Christmas,” Draco says, occasionally using a more sarcastic tone.   
“What if I just ask them? It’s not that hard,” Harry says, and stands up, “I’ll go right now.”  
“Fine, just go,” Draco says, waving his hand fleetingly at Harry.  
Harry chuckles and disappears off to the fireplace. Draco hears a quiet voice and an eruption of flame, before the house is somewhat silent again, except for the quiet chatter and footsteps on the floor above him.   
Harry steps out of the fireplace, to see a warm living room, filled to the brim with comfortable furniture and a familiar feel.   
“Hello? Anybody home?” Harry yells, moving through the lounge room. He hears a thunder of footsteps and sees two children rush into the room.  
“Uncle Harry,” they both shout, as the children and Harry collide.  
Harry chuckles, “hey guys. Where’s your parents huh, we need to talk about Christmas?”  
“Mum’s in the kitchen and Dad’s at work right now,” Rose says, and grabs Harry’s hand, “I’ll take you to her.”  
Rose and Hugo lead Harry to the kitchen, “Mum, look who’s here?”  
“I know who’s here, but he can be patient,” Hermione says, the back of her head facing the group.  
“Geez Hermione, always the fun one,” Harry says with a chuckle, and moves closer to her.  
Hermione turns with a grin on her face, “very funny.” The two hug and Harry rubs her back.  
“How’ve you been, Hermione.”  
“As best as can be. How’s it living with Malfoy?”  
Harry raises an eyebrow, “how’d you know about that?”  
“Everybody knows, it’s basically pure knowledge at the Ministry.”  
“Oh god,” Harry says, collapsing into a seat and putting his face in his hands. Hermione chuckles and sits beside him.  
“It’s fine, it’s not like anyone cares,” she says, “so I’m guessing you’re here to ask about Christmas. It should be at Malfoy’s house, it’s big and you don’t have a house anymore.”  
“How do you know all of this?” Harry asks, chuckling to himself and smiling.   
“I’m magical, literally, but Ron and I already talked about it. We were kind of betting it would happen.”  
“That makes me feel amazing,” he says. Hermione chuckles and the pair continue to talk for what feels like hours more.


	18. Chapter 17

“Draco, what the hell are we doing?” Harry asks, trying to distract his focus from the fact that Draco’s hands are on his face, covering his eyes.   
“Shut up Potter, we’re just walking into the fireplace and we’ll be where we need to be.”  
“I don’t trust you enough for this.”  
“Relax. If I try to kill you, the kids will hear and I’m pretty sure they’d kill me.”  
Harry hesitates before responding, “you’re right.”  
“Okay then, can we please go? This early Christmas present needs to be seen.”  
“And I still feel bad, because I don’t have anything for you, but fine.”  
“Good,” Draco says and moves the pair of them into the fire. The heat surrounds them and before a breath can escape Harry’s mouth, the pair step out and are met by cool air. Harry breathes in a musty smell and even though it’s familiar, he can’t quite pinpoint it.   
“Okay, step.”  
Harry follows Draco’s instructions, and in moments they’re walking down what feels like a narrow hall, the floorboards creaking beneath. Harry’s foot collides with a lifted piece of wood and he falls forward slightly. He squeezes his eyes shut and waits for hard impact, but instead is greeted with a figure wrapping their arms around his torso.  
“You good?” Draco says, his voice so close to Harry’s skin that it sends currents of electricity through his body.   
“Yeah, yeah I’m good,” he responds as he straightens up, regaining his balance. They continue to walk, until Harry feels a hard surface brush against his arm, almost like a doorway.  
“Okay, are you ready?” Draco says softly, his almost whisper full of shakiness and nervousness.   
Harry nods and Draco takes his hands gently away from Harry’s eyes. Harry blinks, his eyes readjusting to the sudden brightness flooding his sight and then his gaze meets the wall in the room. His mouth falls open as he walks further into the room.  
“The tapestry,” he barely mumbles, tracing his fingers along the careful work.   
“I-I know it’s not much, but I tried my best. It’s rough and kinda rushed but like-”  
“Draco,” Harry says, cutting him off, “it’s beautiful.”  
Harry’s eyes see the faces previously burnt off in shame and smiles; Andromeda, Sirius. There are also extra faces, like his own and Remus’s, even Teddy’s. Before he can stop himself, Harry walks over to Draco and envelopes him within his arms, holding him tightly.   
“Thank you Draco,” he whispers into his neck, feeling a small pool of tears begin to grow in his eyes at the gift.  
Draco hesitates for a moment before wrapping his arms back around Harry, because he isn’t used to this kind of emotion “you’re welcome Harry...you’re welcome.”


	19. Chapter 18

“Dad! Wake up, it's Christmas!” Draco groans and rolls onto his stomach, turning his face to his pillow.   
“It’s too early for this Scorpious.”  
Scorpious matches his father’s groan and shoves Draco, “Come on! Hermione and Ron will be here any minute Harry says.”  
Draco hastily sits up in his bed and pulls his hair back, “any minute?” he shouts in a panic.   
“Yeah, they always come early.”  
“Dammit,” Draco says, leaving from his covers, “alright, you go downstairs, I’ll be down as soon as possible.” His son nods and dashes off with a joyful step, Draco sighing as he does.  
“Clothes, clothes, clothes,” Draco mumbles, rushing over to his closet.   
He pulls out a black button-up and black jeans, hurridley pulling them onto his body before looking in the mirror. He combs his fingers through his hair, trying to make himself somewhat presentable for his guests.  
“Oh god, I don’t even know these people. Why am I even here?” Draco sighs and before he can do anything else, a large group of voices echoes from downstairs. He takes a deep breath and makes his way towards downstairs, hopefully prepared for the people.  
He reaches the bottom of the stairs and heads towards the living room, seeing a group of people grinning and laughing. A woman turns at the sound of Draco’s footsteps and has a look of both hope and concern.   
She moves towards him and holds out her hand, “hello Malfoy.”  
“Granger,” he hesitates for a moment, “please call me Draco.”  
A slight grin is present on her lips, “well then it’s only fair that you call me Hermione now isn’t it.”  
“Well it’s certainly better than what I used to call you. Sorry about that,” he says with his voice full of honesty.   
“It’s the past Draco and you’ve changed. Well, according to Harry anyway.”  
The unlikely pair chuckle and move slightly closer to the group, Draco still wary that he isn’t the most welcome party. Ron Weasley comes to greet Draco next, the same way his wife did; wary but hopeful. Draco can’t help but notice now how happy the family is, along with Harry, and how easily Scorpious is getting along with the others.   
A pit builds in his stomach and he disappears from the room, breathing heavily through his mouth. He leans against the kitchen bench, his shoulders hunched and his head hanging down.   
“Draco...Draco are you okay?” he hears Harry say gently. Draco feels a hand rest against his back, and slightly relaxes into it, but still breathing as if his life depended on it.  
“He’s so happy,” Draco chokes out, before looking back at Harry, “maybe he’d be better off with another family. A family like the Weasley’s.”  
“Who? Scorpious? Draco, he's your son. He loves you and he’s happy here, even I know that and I’ve only been here for a month or two,” Harry says reassuringly. He grabs Draco arms and moves his body to face his. Harry places a hand on Draco’s shoulder and rubs gently.  
“I know, I know. It’s just-”  
“Shh. You don’t have to explain. Just remember that he loves you.” Draco smiles weakly at Harry and looks into his eyes, seemingly lost in them. Harry does the same, neither of them threatening to move the still air around them.  
Little do either of them know, is that a certain witch stood around the corner, watching them with a grin.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey,” Harry says quietly, carrying two cups of steaming tea. Hermione looks up from the fire and smiles gently, gratefully taking the cup.  
“Are the kids asleep?”  
Hermione nods behind her mug, “They’ll all somehow fit in the same room, and Ron’s passed out from the ‘non-alcoholic’ eggnog.”  
Harry chuckles, “same with Draco. I think he drank way too much.”  
Hermione also chuckles and shifts in her seat to face him, “speaking of Draco, how long?”  
“How long for what?”  
“How long have you liked him?”  
Harry chokes on his tea and wipes his hand over his mouth, taking away any drips that escaped his lips, “what? What do you mean?”  
“Come one Harry. Even I’m not that stupid. It’s obvious.”  
Harry sighs in defeat, knowing that it’s true, even if he’s been denying it for himself, “is it really that obvious?”  
“Yes,” Hermione says with a laugh, “I mean the way you two look at each other is evidence enough.”  
Harry looks down at his fingers, watching the glide across the mug, “but how do I know that I do? What if it’s too fast and my head is just being, well stupid.”  
“Harry,” Hermione says, reaching over and grabbing his spare hand, “the most messed up thing the universe can do is let you meet the right person at the wrong time.”  
“But what if it isn’t the wrong time? What if it’s just the wrong person?”  
“I saw you two in school. Sure, you two fought every hour of every day, but there was always something there. Maybe even just a tiny spark. And even here, you two are almost like magnets. He’s not the wrong person.”  
Harry thinks for a moment, sighing and grinning at the same time, “I hate you Hermione, I hope you know that.”  
“No, you just hate the fact that I’m right.”  
The close friends chuckle and continue to talk hours into the dark night.


	20. Chapter 19

Harry waves off the visitors the next morning, watching them disappear into the warm green flames. He glances to his left to see Draco grinning at the fireplace, seemingly happy. Not to see them go, but to see them not hate him.  
“Did you have fun?” Harry asks, shifting his weight on his feet, suddenly filled with nerves.  
“Yes, yes I did actually. It was...a different kind of Christmas,” Draco says excitedly, grinning wider than he already was.   
“I’m glad,” Harry smiles back with a sigh, “so, only one week until the boys go back.”  
“I’ll miss them, that’s for sure.”  
“Same, but we have to enjoy it while it lasts I guess.”  
The two men smile once more, before disappearing in different directions. Both Harry and Draco’s brain are full of the smile of the other as if it’s filling them up. They are doing the same thing, grinning for seemingly not reason, but in their heads it is the biggest reason of all.   
James watches the two separate, and grins before running upstairs. Opening the door to Scorpious’s bedroom he collapses on the ground and crosses his legs.   
“Have you two noticed our dads?”  
“Like the fact that they’re in love with each other and literally can’t stop looking at the other?” Scorpious says, still focused on the drawing he was doing on the ground.”  
James chokes on his silence, “you see it too?”  
“Yeah, it’s kinda obvious.”  
“To everyone but them,” James finishes for Albus, “they’re acting like whimsical teenagers.”  
The three laugh at what James just said, and continue their activities with the occasional input from James.


	21. Chapter 20

“Come on boys,” Draco yells, looking behind him to make sure there are three juniors following, “if we lose Harry, we lose any hope of living through this.”  
“Well that’s promising,” James says in a mocking voice.  
“James, you are almost seventy-five percent safe in my care. It’s a pretty good number.”  
“It really is,” Scorpious interjects, “one time Dad lost me at the zoo and he spent hours screaming like a little girl for me. And then there was this other time-”  
His voice becomes muffled when Draco carefully places a hand over his son’s mouth, “that’s enough of that.”  
“Enough of what?” Harry asks, slowing his pace to match the children.   
“Nothing, nothing at all,” Draco says hastily, “now let’s go.”  
The group enter Diagon Alley full of smiles and make their way down, stopping at almost every shop to look at what’s inside. Their day is full of laughter and sore feet, stopping only for ice-cream at the end of the day. The five sat down, some with ice-cream dripping down their chins and others rolling their tired eyes at the behaviour.   
After their ice-cream, they go into a specific business containing the Floo Network, each grabbing a hand-full of the charcoal dust. One after the other, they step through the fireplace, repeating the address of Draco’s house, with Harry and Albus the last to step through.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“That was the best day ever,” James shouts, jumping up and down like a nine-year-old.   
Harry chuckles, “yes, yes it was. What do you think Albus?”  
Harry turns to look at his son, only to find an empty space. A pit grows in the bottom of his stomach, “Albus?” he shouts.  
Silence responds to him and he grasps at his hair in his hands, “has anyone seen Albus!” he yells. The others shake their heads, and Draco walks over to him, “Harry relax, he may just still be at Diagon Alley. Let’s go and check.”  
The two once again vanish into the fireplace and reappear back in the shop. They rush into the street and yell for Albus. Moving in every direction possible, they search for him, continuing to yell.   
They end up back at the Floo store once again, and Harry hits his palm agains the wall, “dammit.”  
Draco immediately places his hand on Harry’s shoulder, “Harry-”  
Harry hits his hand away and glares at him, “back off Malfoy.”  
Draco feels a sharp stab in his chest, but keeps his head calm, “Harry, you need to-”  
“Need to what huh? What are you gonna do? This is your fault!” Harry yells, jabbing hsi finger directly in Draco’s face.  
“Harry, it isn’t my fault. He just vanished and we’ll find him.”  
Before Draco can react, a fist collides with his nose and he hunches over, feeling a warm liquid drip across his lip. He lifts his head to see Harry with tears in his eyes and an angered glare still holding.   
“No it’s all your fault! What did you do to him, Draco? You’re probably torturing him in the basement just like your father.”  
The concern of Draco’s face disappears to be replaced by a scowl, “thanks for the truth Potter.”  
He storms off and Harry feels a different pit in his stomach, a pit of guilt, but he ignores it and instead reaches for his phone in his pocket. Scrolling as fast as he can, he finds Hermione and calls her.  
“Hello?”  
“H-Hermione you have to help me. Albus- he’s gone and I can’t find him. I need you to come-”  
“Woah Harry, slow down. I was just about to call you; Albus is with us,” Hermione’s voice says calmingly and reassuringly.   
“What?” Harry replies, a surge of relief running through his veins, “h-he’s there with you?”  
“Hang on,” Hermione says, before her voice becomes more muffled than before, “Albus, come here.”  
Harry hears a patter of footsteps and a phone being handed over to another person, “Dad?”  
The eldest Potter sighs with relief, “oh Albus. Where did you go?”  
“I must have screwed up my words because I ended up in this tunnel on the outside of London. I didn't know where I was, so I just walked and soon Uncle Ron found me and brought me back to his house.”  
“Oh thank god. We have to get a phone.”  
Albus chuckles, “yeah that may be a smart idea.”  
Harry laughs briefly, “I’ll see you a few minutes, okay?”  
The two say their goodbyes and Harry rushes back to the Floo shop for the fourth time today. Within moments, he is in the Weasley’s living room and Hermione and Albus are standing in front of him. Harry quickly scoops Albus up in his arms and holds him tight.  
“Alright, alright Dad, I’m alive.”  
“Yes, I know. I’m just making sure,” Harry looks up at Hermione for a moment, then back down to Albus, “could you give us a second buddy? I need to talk to your Aunt for a second.”  
Albus nods and disappears, probably off to hang out with his cousins.  
“I screwed up Hermione,” he says and rubs his head with his hand.  
“How?” Hermione asks, no tone of mocking in her voice, because she could clearly see the pain on his face.  
“Draco. He was helping me look for Albus and was trying to calm me down but-” Harry trails off.  
“But?”  
“-but I said he was like his father and that he was torturing him in his basement.  
“Oh no, Harry.”  
“Why did I say that Hermione? I know he cares about Albus almost like a son and he’s nothing like his father,” Harry says, collapsing onto the couch with tears stinging in his eyes, “what have I done?”  
Hermione sits beside him and wraps an arm around his quivering shoulders, “Harry, you were upset. I’m sure he can understand.”  
He shakes his head, “no, no he won’t. You should have seen his face.”  
“Harry, he cares about you. He’ll forgive you.”  
Looking up at her face, his mind runs wild with hope that Draco will forgive him, “are you sure?”  
“Yes. I’m always sure.”  
With a short chuckle, Harry stands and hugs Hermione, “you’re right. I have to find him.”  
“Obviously.”  
Harry smiles and walks towards the fireplace, but briefly turns, “can you?”  
“Look after Albus, James and Scorpious while you’re out hunting down the love of your life. Yes, I will.”  
“You’re the best Hermione.”  
“Always am, always will be,” she replies with humour, watching Harry disappear into the fire.  
Harry lands in Diagon Alley, except now the street is filled with puddles from the rain that was pouring. He pushes his hair out from his eyes, and looks desperately up and down the street, calling Draco’s name.  
He runs, looking around every corner and alley to spot the blonde man. Soon enough, Harry has been through every single part of Diagon Alley, so instead, he heads to the muggle streets.  
“Draco,” he yells, his voice being drowned out by the rain, “please.”  
He turns down another street and there he is. Draco is walking down the middle of the street, his head hung towards the ground.  
“Draco,” he basically screams at the top of his lungs. Draco raises his head and turns back towards Harry, yet turning back to his path.   
“Draco please,” he yells, speeding up to be closer to him, “I’m sorry.”  
Draco turns, this time not turning back, but keeping his body tense as if a barrier is between him and Harry.  
“I shouldn't have said what I said. It’s wrong and none of it was true.”  
“If it wasn’t true then why did you say it Potter?” Draco yells, anger fueling his body.  
“Because I was scared. And mad and stupid.”  
Draco’s face grows to one full of pain more than anger, “I trusted you not to be like everyone else, but turns out you are.”  
“Draco please. People have ruined you. They’ve broken you and made you feel like you don’t know deserve anything but that’s because they don’t know you, but I do,” Harry says, moving closer while Draco stands almost motionless, “you’re grumpy in the morning without your coffee. You act all tough in front of other people, but you’re kind when it’s just you and Scorpious. Hell, you still have nightmares about your father, but they don’t bother you as much anymore.”  
Draco starts walking towards Harry, but Harry doesn’t stop talking, “see I know you Draco. I know-”  
Grabbing Harry’s face in his hands, Draco cuts Harry off by bringing their lips together in the cold rain. Harry freezes for a brief moment, before grasping at the back of Draco's neck nad pulling him even closer. They stay like that for as long as their lungs can last, not wanting to let go of each other as if the other is going to disappear.  
Draco leans away from the embrace, his lungs heaving for air with a hesitant smile on his face. Harry smiles back and pushes his hair out of his eyes and those same eyes never left Draco’s face.  
“Wow,” Harry chuckles, his breathing still heavy from the lack of air, “that was-”  
Draco hesitates for a moment before his own familiar smirk grows on his face, “brilliant,” he says in a voice to match Harry’s.  
“Haha, very funny,” Harry slurs sarcastically, before gently running his fingers along Draco’s cheek, “should we go home now?”  
The man opposite him smiles gently, before taking the hand on his cheek to enclose it in his own, “yeah...yeah we should.”  
The pair walk off slowly into the night, a feeling apart of them that they had never felt and could not understand.


	22. A/N

So this is where I originally finished this fan-fiction, but I am considering continuing but I'm not sure yet. Definitely tell me if I should, but I'll probably keep writing it for the ANGST. 

Anyways, I'm also writing a Slytherin/Hufflepuff fanfiction that includes multiple same-sex relationships, including the main relationship. So if you're interested you can read that too, but it's really slow updated because school is stupid. 

But than you for reading, and maybe soon you'll see Book 2 of this story.


End file.
